This invention is related to BLANK FIRING ADAPTOR, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,907 by George Reynolds and John Miller, but is equipped with a subcaliber barrel instead of a spigot, employs gas pressure multiplier system and fires bulleted cartridges or blanks.
Medium caliber automatic weapons such as the Mk19, 40 mm machinegun used by U.S. military forces require relatively expensive training ammunition because of the relatively large size of the ammunition used plus the fact that the Mk 19 is a machinegun. It is estimated there are 300,000 Mk 19's in active use in the U.S. military services. It is conservatively estimated that each gun is fired 100,000 rounds in training during the life of the weapon. Conventional training rounds cost approximately $15 each, resulting in a life cycle training cost for ammunition of $450 billion. Thus, the cost of adequate training is very high for this very effective weapon. Subcaliber devices which provide realistic training are well known for use in most small arms weapons, but until the present, none have been suitable for use with the Mk19 and similar weapons.